TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00
Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = TVR |year = 2000 |drivetrain = |engine = TVR Speed Six 4.0 |aspiration = NA |torque = 319.6 lb-ft |power = 350 BHP |pp = 501 PP |displacement = 3996 cc |speed = 4.666 seconds |distance = 12.849 seconds |topspeed = |0-60 = 4.486 seconds |gt5type = , |gt6type = |length = 4235 mm |width = 1810 mm |height = 1200 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 is a Road car produced by TVR. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, this car was later introduced as part of Update 1.32, released on January 17, 2019. Colors This car is available only in one color in Gran Turismo 2: * Purple Metallic However, from Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec onwards, the player can choose twenty-two colors upon buying this car: *Reflex Purple *Reflex Spice *Chameleon Orange *Chameleon Blue *Starmist Blue *Cosmos Blue Metallic *Blue Pearlescent *Olympic Blue Pearl *Crimson Starmist *Rosso Pearlescent *Formula Red Pearl *Sunset Pearlescent *Ash Green Metallic *Cooper Green Metallic *Moonraker Black Metallic *Titanium Metallic *Silver Stardust Metallic *Flip Flop Yellow *Pathfinder Blue Pearlescent *Alphine Green Metallic *Iced Teal Metallic *Crystal Topaz Pearlescent In-game description "A unique coupe that brings a classic sportscar drive feel to the present." Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the third race of the Pure Sports Car Cup, located on Trial Mountain Circuit. In addition, this car also appears in Arcade Mode as an unlockable S-Class Car. In order to unlock it, the player must win a race in Arcade Mode on Autumn Ring at normal level or higher. GT3 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership for 80,780 Credits. GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the TVR dealership for 94,050 Credits. GT5P This car can be purchased at the TVR dealership for 94,800 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 94,800 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 94,800 Credits. It is a Level 9 car. A Standard version of this car can be imported from Gran Turismo PSP, but its use is limited to Arcade Mode only. GT6 This car can be purchased for 94,800 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the TVR section of Brand Central for 95,000 Credits. Pictures TVR_Tuscan_Speed_6_(GT2).jpg|The TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It was only available in Purple in that game. Also, the car has different rims. -R-TVR_Tuscan_Speed_6.jpg|A TVR Tuscan Speed 6 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. For the Racing Modifications that can be applied in Gran Turismo 5, see instead: TVR Tuscan Speed 6 RM '00. File:Vst6nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N400 Category:TVR Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 9 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode